


One Fish, Two Fish, Jelly Fish, Angelfish!

by Aifeifei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aquariums, Crack, Cute, Fish, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Castiel get bored, so they go to Sea Land. It maaaaaay have been a bad idea.<br/>A story which involves cute starfish and sea urchins, jellyfish balloons, hungry snakes and really pissed off aquarium staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeada/gifts).



“There’s nothing to do,” Sam said, sitting by his computer at 8:21 in the morning on a Wednesday. Dean sat across from him in his Dead Guy Robe, running his fingers over his eyes and hugging a coffee to his chest.

“We should stay here,” Dean groaned, “and sleep or something.”

And then Castiel walked in, his trench coat flapping against his thighs; the one that was too small and dark to be the same as his old one. “I don’t have anything to do either.” He mumbled, hand pressing on the chair next to Dean and face that made the situation look like another apocalypse.

“We should do something, I think.” Sam said, scrolling down his laptop screen at something that neither Dean nor Castiel cared about.

Dean groaned and Castiel sat down, hands crossing on the table.

“Well…” Sam droned. “We could go to the movies.”

“What’s on?” Dean asked, pouring black coffee down his throat.

“Uh… something called ‘Angels Falling’ and another one called ‘Gunpowder.’”

Dean shivered. “Well I know which one of those I’m not going to.”

“I’m not going, either.” Castiel confirmed.

Sam wasn’t surprised. 

His eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he clicked on some things. “Apparently ‘Gunpowder’ is a chick flick.”

“Okay, not a movie then.” Dean mused.

“Definitely not a movie,” his brother agreed.

“What’s a chick flick?” Castiel asked, and neither answered because they really didn’t care than much.

Dean got up to get another cup of coffee, his socks sliding along the wood flooring. Sam pursed his lips as he scrolled. “We could go to the aquarium.”

“An aquarium?” Castiel asked, sitting up and squinting. “With ocean animals?”

“Yes, with ocean animals,” Sam nodded, staring at his screen. “They have all sorts of exhibits. I don’t think Dean would be up for this though.”

“I don’t care,” Castiel said, sitting up. “I want to go there.”

“Uh, okay,” Sam said. “Let’s go to the aquarium.”

Dean walked in, sipping on coffee. “Dean,” Castiel said, as the older brother made a slight ‘hmmm’ sound. “We’re going to the aquarium.”

“What?” Dean choked. “What are we, five?!”

“Apparently,” Sam answered.


	2. Arrival andThe Cute-Ass Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam become increasingly aware that Castiel likes jellyfish. Like… really likes jellyfish.

Dean, Sam and Castiel got out of the Impala as it sat parked half over the curb. A group of school children ran past them.

“It’s smells like water,” Dean noticed, the tone of his voice unhappy.

“Wow, I wonder why.” Sam answered.

The cost was $20 each, and Dean complained. Neither Sam nor Castiel paid him any mind, handing the lady at the counter a fifty and a ten.

She gave the boys a fair looking-down because three adult men going to go see fish was probably not normal, but she didn’t say anything because Sam looked awkward, Dean looked pissed off and Castiel looked like he was trying in vain to contain a vast array of excitement.

“Alright, let’s go,” Dean said, pushing Sam and Castiel in front of him. “This is gonna suck,” he mumbled.

The aquarium was dark, which made the jellyfish along the walls almost glow. A huge, plastic model jellyfish hung from the ceiling. Along the left, people lined up at the customer service desk. On the right, stairs led down to the bottom floor, where a sign hanging above it said ‘American Local Fish!’ There were pretty lights all along the ceiling and two separate paths ahead.

“Why are jellyfish the first exhibit when you walk in? Shouldn’t sharks or something be the first exhibit?” Sam asked, looking around with a slight, contradictory wonder.

However, Castiel didn’t seem to agree with him. “I love jellyfish. Before humans were around, I spent my time with them. I haven’t talked to them in years.” He looked around just short of frantically, and then grabbed Dean’s arm, dragging him to the left. “Let’s go over there to go look at _Chrysaora fuscescens_.”

“What? Why?” Dean argued, and Sam followed faithfully. “What even is that?!” Dean asked, voice strangled, as they neared the glass box containing weird, orange jellyfish that were about half the size of the boys.

“Its common name is Pacific Sea Nettle, Dean, after the stinging plant that is commonly found all ov—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I know what stinging nettle is, Cas.” Dean said, waving a hand meant to slap Castiel in the shoulder but it didn’t make it, because Castiel was pressed right up against the glass, his nose squishing. “Dude, what are you doing?!”

Sam coughed awkwardly as people started to stare. Castiel smiled into the glass.

“Aren’t they cute?” He asked, happily. Dean almost fainted in some sort of mix of embarrassment, exhaustion and affection.

“Uh,” Sam said, smiling his little awkward smile. “They are, but people are starting to stare…”

Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s trench coat and pulled him away from the jellyfish. Castiel wasn’t bothered. Instead, he turned around with little sparkles in his weird, blue angel eyes. “Did you know that jellyfish are capable of both sexual and asexual reproduction? Jellyfish generally aren’t able to hunt down their prey but some jellyfish are believed to be the first invertebrates to hunt with intent! As a celestial being of vast intellect I know specifically that—”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Dean groaned. “I don’t care, we’re moving on.” He dragged Castiel away, ignoring the way he continued rambling on about the characteristics of Phylum Cnidaria.

Sam laughed.

Unfortunately for Dean, the next display available was also jellyfish. Of greater concern, these jellyfish were small and there were many of them in a large case. They were light pinks and whites and yellows and dusty reds and greys, and some of them were spotted. In the middle of the case, there was a little bubble so kids could stick their heads up and look at the jellyfish from the inside. Many kids were gathered around, laughing and giggling at the strange animals. Castiel was immediately enamored.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Dean whined. “Even I think those are cute.” Sam laughed at him.

“He’s _your_ angel; _you_ have to babysit him.”

“Is not!” Dean complained.

“Yeah, he raised you from hell.” Sam pushed Dean towards the jellyfish case where Castiel was staring with eyes brighter than Rihanna’s Diamonds.

“He raised you from hell too!” Dean countered, however he had to admit that if anyone was responsible for that crazy angel, it was probably him.

Anyway, Dean’s attention was abruptly grabbed as parents started dragging their kids away from the Moon Jellyfish. The reason was evidently the grown man in the trench coat that was pressed right up in the little viewing bubble, hands on the glass and giggling.

Dean choked on his own throat.

“Dude, Cas!” Dean stumbled forward to the side of the case. “Cut that out! That’s for kids only!”

“But they’re so delightful! I don’t think this should be restricted to age. Come on, Dean, you have to see this! It’s even better in here. Look at that one!” Castiel pointed to a yellow, spotted one who was smaller than the rest. “It’s adorable.”

“Sweet mother of Jesus,” Dean sighed, bending down and dragging Castiel out of the viewing bubble. 

“Wait, I wanted to look more!” The angel complained. An aquarium attendant had come over and was now staring awkwardly at the situation.

“No, that’s not happening.” Dean sighed, pulling Castiel to a standing position. “I think that’s enough jellyfish for today.”

“I named that one,” Castiel cut in, pointing at the small, yellow jelly. “I thought I should name it Dean because it doesn’t have any friends, but it’s extremely endearing.”

Dean blushed so hard he was redder than hitler’s bedroom. He swore to the ends of the Earth that if Castiel was a human, he would be so high on the autism spectrum that you could see him from space. Sam had to sit down on a couch because he was laughing so much.

Dean was about to answer Castiel with a strange assortment of sounds, but Castiel had turned to the aquarium worker. “Did you know that in the beginning of time, jellyfish were the ones we expected to evolve? Instead, they turned out to be a dead end in evolution, particularly because they are functional as is. It was the small fish that evolved in the end, and at that point I had to turn my attention on them.” Dean blanched.

“Cas, please shut up.” He laughed awkwardly, as the worker nodded along with a frightened look on her face.

“As much as I love the way humans have evolved, I wish very much that I was able to spend more time with jellyfish. They are such wonderful and advanced creatures. Did you know that their eyespots are not capable of seeing things, and instead, they sense dir—”

“Cas,” Sam said, brushing back his hair and snickering just a bit still. Dean stepped on his toe. “Why don’t we head on to the next exhibit? I’m sure this lady knows all about jellyfish, considering she works here.”

Castiel, thank the lord, seemed to have enough social intelligence to understand that Dean was about to cry. Thus, he looked down uneasily and didn’t argue as Sam and Dean dragged him away from the cute-ass jellyfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first real chapter (or rather, part of the giant chapter)! I'm thinking one each day, how's that sound? (I'll probably be tempted to post sooner lol)


	3. The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Cas move to the tropical forest habitat. Sam becomes frustrated.

They went down a wide, even darker passage, with various bright green boxes set into the wall.

“I think it’s frogs,” Sam mused.

“Phylum Chordata,” Castiel answered, peering in the glass. “Class Amphibia, and…” Castiel pursed his lips. “Order Anura.”

Dean turned to Sam. “What’s that?”

“Frogs,” Sam said. “It’s frogs.”

Dean shrugged, eyeing Castiel wearily as he observed a ‘Panamanian Golden Frog’ with an alarming familiarity and affection. Suddenly, he laughed.

“What happened?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes as he moved over next to Castiel. The frog, which was bright yellow, was making weird movements with its mouth-area. “What’s the deal with that thing?”

“It’s excreting its food wastes, see?” Castiel pointed at the frog happily.

Dean turned to look at Castiel, his face morphing into disgust. “Dude, it’s pooping?!” Dean groaned. “You’re getting all excited because it’s pooping?!”

“Dean!” Castiel whined. “It’s a very important part of their digestive system and every animal defecates in different ways. Did you know during the Shakespearean times, it was acceptable to urinate in public, even at formal events?”

Dean stood up, groaning, and turned to look desperately at Sam who was busy making ‘not bad’ faces at Poison Dart Frogs.

“Just because in Western Society it is a bodily function that is looked down upon, that doesn’t mean that our rules apply to everything in the animal kingdom! Did you know that Earthworms are almost _always_ defecating?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Dean griped. “It’s pooping! You giggled at it because it pooped! I don’t care how often frogs poop; it’s weird to giggle at pooping things!”

“Dean,” Sam said, “That was the strangest sentence you’ve ever said.”

Sam was currently surrounded by small children. Castiel huffed and turned to look at more frogs. Dean sighed and stepped over a little boy that bore an uncanny resemblance to Tim in the ‘Jurassic Park’ movie.

Without any warning at all, a girl who was probably about 7 years old ran into Dean’s legs with a little beluga toy.

“Sorry Mister!” She screamed, and Dean’s eardrums suffered.

“It’s alright,” He said, smiling down.

“Why are you here?” She asked, and Dean had to crouch down to hear her. “Aren’t you too old to be here? Mom says that Daddy didn’t come because he’s an old man and fish make him annoyed.”

“Fish make me annoyed too,” Dean said, smiling. “I’m here with my brother and my best friend. My best friend is obsessed with animals.”

“He likes fish!?” The little girl jumped up and down. “What’s his favourite fish?”

“No idea,” Dean pouted. Then he snickered at himself. “Probably the Angelfish.” It’s too bad no-one was around to get his joke. Dean thought he was a natural born comedian.

“Ooooh!” The little girl said, dancing around Dean. “My favourite fish is a belga!” She held up her toy and Dean laughed, not even minding to correct her pronunciation (or taxonomy, for that matter) of a Beluga.

“Mine is…” Dean pouted, vaguely feeing Castiel come up behind him. “A halibut. They’re delicious.”

“What’s a hal-bit look like?” She asked, eyes big. “Does it look like Nemo?”

“Dean,” Castiel interjected, but he was ignored.

“Nope,” Dean said. “That’s a Clown Fish. A halibut looks… like a sting ray! Without the tail.”

“Why it doesn’t have a tail then?” She pouted. Castiel pulled on Dean’s jacket, but Dean really didn’t want to talk about pooping amphibians.

“Because it’s _not_ a sting ray,” he explained. “It’s a fish.”

“A sting ray is a fish too!” She cried.

“No, it’s not!” Dean laughed.

“Yeah!” She yelled, at the same time Castiel said:

“Dean, I want you to see this!”

However the little girl wasn’t finished. “Everything in the sea is a fish!”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” Best just let kids believe what they do, right? At least she doesn’t believe in the Loch Ness Monster. That thing was freakin’ scary.

The girl’s mom, who for some reason had been blatantly flirting with Sam, called her over. “Bye bye, old man!” She said, and skipped away with her Beluga toy.

Dean had approximately half a second to smile at the innocence of children before he was rudely propelled on his feet by Angel Superstrength.

“ _Dean,_ ” Castiel groaned. “Look!”

“Jesus, Cas, can’t a guy have moment to himself?! What?” Dean was dragged over to a case with a large snake in it. “Yeah, so?”

Castiel looked wickedly over at Dean, who was immediately frightened. “Guess what I did.”

“Uh-oh.” Dean swallowed. Millions of possibilities raced through his head. “What did you do? Is it bad? Am I going to get arrested?”

“ _Look_ ,” Castiel pointed into the box, and suddenly Dean became aware of a little grey mouse trying to hide in the left glass corner of the box. The yellow viper glided sneakily through the tree, its prey spotted.

“You didn’t.” Dean deadpanned, his eyes carefully raising.

Castiel looked back tentatively, searching for approval. Dean looked quietly back at Sam, who was looking, bored, at his phone. Dean grinned wide, turning to Castiel with a look that said ‘hell yeah,’ before he brought his attention back to the mouse and snake.

“This is gonna be so wicked awesome.” Dean laughed, and Castiel moved to cover the view of the box from Sam. Castiel was evidently pleased at his success in doing something ‘awesome,’ considering making Dean happy was his ultimate goal in life. He pulled at Dean’s arm.

“Look, it’s circling now, prepared to strike.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled.

“If you look closely at its mouth you can see its venom sacs filling.” Castiel said. “Dean, look there.”

“Holy balls,” Dean whispered, as the viper began twitching its thin tail, in order to encourage the mouse to move from its spot. “That is so cool.” Dean looked over at Castiel, who must have had his life’s share of watching snakes kill things because he was more interested by Dean’s face. “Sam is definitely going to kill us.” Dean breathed, looking back at his brother who was now watching them curiously.

“Not if he doesn’t know,” Castiel smiled.

“Dude, where did you get your backbone from?” Dean laughed. However, his eyes flickered right back, because Castiel hit him in the arm.

The snake’s lip-like-things were pulling back to reveal sharp fangs. “Holy shit.” Dean said.

It happened so fast then: the viper shot down and stuck it’s fangs in the mouse, before pulling it back into its mouth. The impact shot the snake right off of the tree and into the glass, making a thudding noise that sent Sam and two old ladies rushing over.

Dean choked in some sort of awe and jumped back to the point where he would’ve fallen over if Castiel hadn’t caught him. 

Dean laughed breathlessly and Castiel laughed too, watching the large shape move down the snakes body. The laughing soon turned into full on cracking-up, and Sam had to grab both of their shoulders to steady them.

“You guys did something, didn’t you?!” Sam scolded, looking his brother and the angel square in the eyes, which were starting to tear up in chortles.

“No!” Dean giggled, and Castiel snorted, which made Dean laugh harder.

“Cas,” Sam urged, “What did you do to that snake?”

Castiel grinned at the ground, looking over at Dean, who looked back, snickering. They looked like guilty schoolchildren and Sam sighed. He looked over their heads at the snake, who was curled up in the digestive position, a large bump in its neck.

“Oh jesus,” Sam cried. “Did you feed it something?”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but only unintelligible noises came out.

“I knew it! What was it?” Sam glared at Castiel, whose mouth stayed shut. “Dean,” Sam huffed, “What did you feet the snake.”

“A rat,” Dean said, innocently, pointing at his friend. “It was his idea.”

Sam’s eyes bulged out of his head. “Actually, Sam, it was a mouse. Just a small one! I found it over there near the wires!” Castiel explained, defensively.

“That’s it, we’re out of here.” Sam sighed. Unfortunately, Castiel thought he meant the aquarium and his eyes grew big and sad. “Let’s go sign up for one of the wet labs or something. Somewhere with _adult supervision_.” Sam glared. Castiel sighed in relief. Dean was busy getting the stink eye from his baby brother, who squinted at him so hard he looked like Castiel. Well, Castiel but with far more judgement and far less cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughign


	4. The Wet Lab: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam insists that Dean and Castiel go somewhere with adult supervision. Apparently, just waiting in line is an adventure.

They ended up in line for a wet lab. Apparently, the first part was dissection. Sam was starting to feel increasingly like he was a babysitter.

“I don’t make habits of tearing up dead animals,” Castiel began to explain.

“Great,” Dean muttered, “Here we go again.”

“However, there were many times my brothers and sisters did those things. Once, in fact, an angel named Phelazar found a dead relative of a Sea Cucumber on the side of a river, which would now be… the Yangtze, I believe. You see, Sea Cucumbers used to live in fresh water and much closer to shores than they do now.”

Dean began to pick at the paint on the wall they were standing next to. Sam grabbed his shoulder. “Wait here,” he said, and promptly scattered away. The older brother was about to ask where he was going, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by Castiel. As per usual.

“Phelazar and I cut it open, because it was a newer animal. No other animals were as evolved yet, you see, and it was interesting to see where our hard, evolutionary work paid off.”

“Come on, man,” Dean whined, slouching. “The more you talk about things that happened before things with backbones existed, the closer I get to having another existential crisis.”

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, looking up at his friend. “Please pay attention.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Phelazar and I knew all its organs. We knew what each one did, and where each one evolved from, because we took part in making it that way. All that considered, there is still something fascinating about life. You can only control life to one point, Dean,” Castiel explained, voice gravely. “And after that, it spirals out of control.”

“Alright, Ian Malcolm,” The human said, “I’ll try my darned best to not make a dinosaur theme park on an abandoned island somewhere.”

The joke floated right past Castiel, who squinted at the wall, trying to decipher Dean’s retort.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam’s voice said, from somewhere behind Dean and the angel. Now, Dean had years of experience in knowing his brother, and he knew that scheming, almost-laughing voice anywhere. Dean didn’t even need to turn around to let a deep groan escape his throat.

Castiel gasped upon seeing the balloon in Sam’s hand. It was an ugly thing, bubblegum pink and metallic-y looking, a blue Jellyfish cartoon on each side. However, the angel’s eyes lit up like fireflies. “Is that for me?”

“No, you stupid shit, it’s for Jimmy.” Dean grumped, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. “Of course it’s for you.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “I saw it and thought you would want it.”

Castiel scoffed. “It’s inaccurate, and the use of helium gas in party balloons is thought by many to be a dangerous practice.” Nevertheless, Castiel grabbed the balloon out of Sam’s hand and wrapped the ribbon around his own, looking up at the balloon with an embarrassed and excited face.

“That’s it,” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s leather wallet out of his hands. “I’m holding the money from now on.”

Sam didn’t even complain, he just laughed.

Very soon, the line was at the end, and the short, female receptionist looked wearily up at Sam. “Hi,” he said, awkwardly waving his hand. 

The receptionist looked around his feet, presumably for small children. Having not found any, she looked up in disbelief.

“So um,” Sam said, as Dean blushed bright red, crossed his arms, and turned around. “For three. We’ll do both the dissection and the wet lab.”

The receptionist, whose name tag said Lana, pursed her lips. “Adult fares?” She looked at Castiel, who was a sight to see. He had his scruff, his long trench coat, Jellyfish balloon, and his eyes were wide and hard-set on the tropical fish display to the right of Lana. To an outsider, Sam realized, he probably looked like he was burdened with a plethora of mental disorders.

“Yes,” He answered, as Lana raised her eyebrows as if to say ‘alright then’. She traded three tickets with Sam’s thirty bucks, eyeing Castiel. Sam, in all of his law-school-and-social-justice-glory, had to stuff back a surge of anger. He grabbed his brother and the angel and pulled them through to the waiting hall.

“Ow, man!” Dean complained. “What was that for?”

“That receptionist lady was really rude.” He explained, “She kept giving Cas these looks.”

Castiel squinted as if to ask why.

“Of course she was, Sam,” Dean said. “She was giving us all looks. We might not be holding jellyfish balloons, but we’re at an aquarium. I have scars all over from killing monsters, and I’m at an aquarium.”

“Yeah, but still!”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel stated, “I am enjoying myself.”

“Yeah, but put you in a room full of humans and you’ve got yourself a monthly subscription to Autism Daily.”

“As if _you_ can talk about mental stability, Dean.” Sam argued, crossing his arms. “A five year old could diagnose you with something.”

“Alright, alright,” Dean said, batting both Castiel and Sam’s shoulders. “Can we quit talking about all our noodle problems and get back to not making kids stare at us? Thanks.”

Dean sat down on an empty chair as Castiel followed, mumbling something about how five year old were actually surprisingly perceptive.

“Probably Depression,” Sam noted, offhandedly.

A mother with a child was making baby faces at her infant, who was distracted by staring at Dean. Dean waved at the baby, whose expression didn’t change. Even when the mother noticed Dean making hand gestures and weird faces, the baby’s face stayed the same. The mother laughed, but Dean just frowned.

“That thing scares me,” he whispered to Castiel. “Maybe it’s possessed.”

“She’s not possessed, Dean, she’s just interested by you.”

“Why?” Dean whined. “It’s just creepy. Doesn’t it understand social cues?”

“She’s just a baby, Dean.” Castiel groaned. “Of course she doesn’t understand social cues.”

“Neither do you, and _you’re_ not a baby.”

“Why is everything you talk about my lack of ‘social skills’?” Castiel did air quotes again.

“It’s because he’s always worried about what people think of him,” Sam explained.

“What’s with you and butting in, fartface?” Dean grumped. He started suddenly, as Castiel grabbed onto his arm in a death grip.

“ _Look,_ Dean!” He pointed, as a tall man with a wide smile and Sea Land uniform came out of a room with a yellow starfish in his hand. “He has a sea star!”

“Dude, Cas, let go, it’s just a starfish.”

“Sea star,” Castiel corrected. “The English Common Name was changed because they’re not fish. They’re Echinoderms.”

“Hey, everyone!” The man said, standing on a stool. “Welcome to Sea Land wet labs! Gather round, please!”

Sam and Castiel had to drag Dean off of his chair. “God, Dean,” Sam huffed, “You’re like a ninety year old man.”

“Shove a sock in it, Sammy.”

“As you already know, our first lab will be the dissections! Today we will be dissecting a squid!”

Dean looked over just in time to see Castiel’s face light up. Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.

“Now, here are a few rules to remember to follow when in the lab: Number 1: If you’re under the age of 12, please have an adult handle the tools for you. Number 2: All tools must stay on the tables and are only to be used for dissecting the squid!”

Despite the man’s cheery demeanor, all three over-aged guests stopped listening before he could get to the rest of the rules. Sam checked his phone, Dean whined, and Castiel rambled on about Cephalopods.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post part 2/3 of the wet labs tonight, alright? Please enjoy!  
> And send me comments? I want some feedback!


	5. The Wet Lab: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Castiel continue on to the squid dissection lab. It has unexpected consequences.

The boys followed four teenaged high schoolers into a very industrial-looking hallway, which quickly turned into a large room. It had bright windows and very orange walls. Naturally, Dean was uncomfortable.

“Man, I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Stop whining, Dean.” Sam demanded, sitting at a table. Cas did the same, very quietly, looking around with a curious and determined expression.

Dean snorted. “Cas, you look like you’re about to try pizza for the first time or something. Calm down.”

“I don’t enjoy most pizzas.” The angel reminded him, although Dean had trouble hearing over screaming children.

The first group that was brave enough to share the table with the grumpy brothers and five-year-old angel was a family of four — a mom, dad and two little girls. 

“Hello, there!” The dad said, horn rimmed glasses and wide smile. Dean would later insist that he looked like the house husband who didn’t know how to mow the lawn,  and the first one to die in a horror movie.

“Hi,” Sam said, awkwardly.

“Dean,” Castiel said, pulling on his friend’s sleeve. “ _Dean_.”

“What?” He said, looking down and over to Castiel, who was practically sewed to the shoulder of his shirt.

“Do we share a squid? Or do I get my own?”

“How should I know?” Dean answered, deciding not to pry Castiel’s fingers from his arm. And then he noticed the mother of the family they shared the table with looking on curiously, so Dean manually moved Castiel over a few inches.

“Actually,” The mother said, “The organizer said that two people share a squid. My husband’s working with our kids; could I maybe work with one of you?” She smiled sweetly, very straight blonde hair twisting around her shoulders.

“I’m going with Dean,” Castiel stated, to which Dean had to blush.

“I’ll work with you!” Sam said, moving to Dean’s other side to sit next to his new friend. “This is actually pretty exciting, isn’t it?”

“No, it sucks.” Dean argued, as the mother agreed with Sam.

The second the squids came over, Dean was encircled by chaos. On one side, a little, white-blonde 7-year-old girl began to jump up and down and scream ‘SQUID SQUID SQUID!’. On the other side, Castiel threw out facts at the speed of light.

“Dean, did you know that squids are white in colour, until you massage their skin, and then it turns purple? This is actually a defense mechanism! The most recognizable defense mechanism of many cephalopods, including Octopi, is their ink.”

“Oh my god, Cas, shut up,”

“Squids have parts called both the Pen and Ink, which many find amusing. The pen of the squid is made of starchy material and is it’s shell, or internal support. It feels very much like plastic, Dean.”

Castiel was (much to Dean’s enjoyment) interrupted by childish clapping from the front of the room. The kind where the staff clap to get people’s attention. Dean had to smile at the willingness that both Sam and Castiel paid attention.

“Alright! Your squids have been placed in front of you! Is everyone in groups with at least one adult?” The smiley-guy looked around expectantly, content at all the nodding heads. “I’m going to do a live dissection right here, so you I’ll walk you through the motions. Feel free to pick up your blades!”

“You can do it,” Sam offered, but the mother (her name was Angie) made a grossed out face.

“Oh no, please, you do it! I’m the squirmy type.”

Sam grinned. “Alright. I’m most certainly not.”

Angie didn’t ask what Sam did for a living, which was probably good. What would he tell her? He’s a mortician?

Meanwhile, Castiel determinedly began to cut the squid along its dorsal side. Even though Dean wanted to do the dissection, he didn’t dare argue with the angel, who was having the time of his life. Besides, Sam would make fun of Dean if he was too enthusiastic.

As it turns out, Sam was too busy locating each part of his squid to pay attention to Dean, who not five minutes in was going to town with tweezers and a big smile.

“ _No,_ Dean, I’m telling you — this is a female.”

“Yeah well then what’s all this white stuff?”

“Those are eggs, Dean. Female squids have far larger ovaries that humans.”

“What’s this?” Dean held up a tiny thing that he’d dug out from somewhere under the throat-ring-thing.

“I think that’s one of the hearts.” Castiel pursed his lips. “Sam, what’s this?” He grabbed Dean’s arm and directed the tweezers towards Sam.

“A heart, I think.” He answered, and Angie laughed, a little breathlessly.

“I told you,” Castiel said, giving Dean a degrading look.

“If you’re so smart then why’d you have to ask?” Dean snorted. “Hey, look!” He pulled a plastic-looking thing from the ventral of the squid. “This is that thing you were talking about.”

“Yes, that’s the pen.” Castiel reached up and felt it. “Feel it, it feels like plastic.”

Dean reached up and then made a face when he touched it. “Holy shit. That’s so weird. Is it cartilage?”

“Not exactly,” Castiel answered. “Look, there’s the ink sac!”

“Can you draw with it?” Dean asked, curiously.

“Dean,” Sam said, alarmed. “No.”

Needless to say, Dean grabbed the ink sac and gently wrestled it out of the squid. He poked it with the tweezers until a large mass of black ink seeped out. Sam groaned.

Dean smiled wide, dipping his tweezers in the ink and writing on the newspaper covering the table. Castiel gaped.

“What are you doing, Dean!?”

“What?” Dean giggled, defensively. “It’s called an ink sac, and there’s a pen included too!” Dean decided to draw a smaller squid on the newspaper. And then, a dick.

Much to the surprise of everyone involved, Castiel began drawing things too. Castiel wrote in Enochian, he wrote Dean’s name, he even drew a cat. Sam looked on.

“…They’re five.” Sam decided, turning to Angie. Angie laughed.

“What brings you all here?” She asked, which kind of sobered the younger brother up.

“Uh… well, well, we were bored. And Castiel hasn’t experienced these kind of things much and uh. Yeah. It was his idea,” Sam lied. It was a big lie. For one, it was Sam’s idea, and for two, Castiel has experienced more than every human on Earth put together.

“Oh, I see.” She giggled. “Are y’all related?”

“Well, Dean’s my brother. And Cas is… uh… a friend.” Sam had trouble describing Cas, because it was a little bit weird to say he was his brother’s Guardian Angel of the Lord. Just a bit.

Angie nodded, suddenly a sort of awkward. “Are… are they together?”

“They—?” Sam started, following Angie’s eyes. “No,” Sam answered, smiling. “They’re not, just good friends.” Sam’s answer wasn’t taken very seriously, presumably because Dean and Cas were about negative three millimeters apart from each other and were drawing on each other’s arms with squid ink. “Or, at least that’s what they tell me.”

It’s a good thing Dean didn’t hear him, because all his precious hair would be torn right out of his head on that one.

By the end of the dissection lab, Dean and Castiel were both wearing black ink and big smiles, and Sam felt incredibly like he was older than both of them. Of course, he was younger than Dean and Castiel, by four years and a couple million, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.  
> There may be a little gab between this chapter and next, considering I am not finished writing it. Give me comments, my friends! It'll help me write faster ;)


	6. The Wet Lab: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Castiel move on to the touching lab on their aquarium trip. Anemones are felt, sea cucumbers disgraced, snails stolen and Sam is… pissed off.

The next lab was the touching lab. Castiel was ecstatic.

They all got put into groups, and Sam, Dean and Castiel were grouped in with a very unfriendly looking teenaged boy and some teenaged girls. Their leader, however, was a large, smiley woman with multi-coloured hair and a flower tattoo on her neck.

“Hello, y’all! My name is Sandra, and I’ll be taking you through the hands-on lab. Where are y’all from?”

Sandra looked expectantly towards the two young girls. “I’m Lucy and this is Jessica and we’re here for a school trip.” One of them said, gesturing to the other, taller one.

Dean was next. Sam was going to jump in and save his brother’s ass, but apparently he didn’t give Dean enough credit. “Hey, I’m Dean, this is Cas and Sam. Sam and I are from Lawrence and Cas is from…” Dean looked awkwardly over at the guy with the jellyfish balloon. “New Mexico.” He smiled.

“I’m not from New Mexico, Dean.” Castiel whispered. “I’m from Heaven.”

Apparently one of the school girls heard, and Sam had to fight the urge to slam his hand into his face.

The mean-looking guy was called Dennis, and he smelt like cold ground beef. 

The first part involved Hermit Crabs. Sam nodded along enthusiastically at the explanations of Sandra while Dean kept failing at Flappy Bird on his phone. Castiel, of course, tied his jellyfish balloon to the cuff of his trench coat and reached into water to touch the hermit crabs.

“Um, sir…” Sandra coughed, awkwardly. “Um. Well if you’re going to do that please only touch the shells with your pinky finger…!”

“Hey, Cas!” Dean said, kicking his friend’s calf and restarting the game again. “Listen to the lady will you?”

“Dean, get off your phone.” Sam demanded. 

“Sir!” Sandra said, and Dean looked up from his phone. Castiel was cradling about three hermit crabs in his hands.

“They’re cute!” He said, and Dean just about fainted.

“Cas, for the love of your father—”

“They’re pinching you!” Sandra said, awkwardly flailing and trying to get Castiel to let go of them. At this point, Dennis and the girls were looking at him in disbelief.

“They don’t hurt me though. I’m being gentle and they’re my friends.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Sam stuttered, stepping around Dean’s slowly dying body and grabbing onto Castiel’s shoulders. “He’s, he’s uh… different,” Sam tried to explain, “You know.” For the first time all day, Sam looked pleadingly at Dean.

That made Dean snap back into life with a surge of pride as he realized that he was the only human Castiel would possibly listen to. “Castiel,” he said, and his head popped up. “You can pet the things later. Like, in the ocean or something. Put them down and pet them only when the lady says you can, man.”

“Sandra,” Sam reminded him, and Dean didn’t care.

Castiel was quiet. “Alright, fine.” He placed the crabs back in the tank as Dennis was shaking his head and whispering something under his breath. He got a dirty look from Dean. “But I want to pet them again later.”

Sandra’s eyes bulged out and shot up in shock when she realized that the hermit crabs, as Castiel set them down, didn’t retreat into their shells or into the rocks. Suddenly, she went quiet.

“Wow,” Sandra whispered. “They like you.”

“No, they don’t, really.” Castiel tried to explain. “In reality, they are quite indifferent to me. They’d prefer it if I let them out of the cage, even if it would kill them. They’re not the brightest creatures, you see.”

As the buzzer rang to finish the first section of the lab, Dean grabbed onto Castiel’s arm and stepped purposely on his toe. “Yeah, yeah, Cas. Okay. Let’s move on, shall we?”

Sandra laughed, a little weirded out. “Yeah, okay! We’re on to Cnidarians, now.” Sandra gestured to the left to the empty booth with tanks full of pastel coloured gooey things.

As the group migrated over, with Sam making curious faces at the tanks, Sandra cleared her throat. “These are all Sea Anemones. Say it with me now!”

Sam was smart enough to kind of mumble it under his breath. Castiel was smart enough to say it correctly. Dean, however, was exactly the target for Sandra’s task.

“Sea Amemone.” 

“No, Dean,” Castiel started.

“Sea Anenome.” 

“No, not really, sir!” Sandra giggled. “You see—”

“Sea Anenenome.”

“Dean, stop.” Sam demanded.

“Sea Anemome? Sea Amenone?” Dean tried. “Jesus balls! Who invented that word? How do you say it?”

“Sea Anemone,” Sandra explained. “First the N, and then the M, and then the N.”

Dean crossed his arms and grumped, so Sam, sitting down on the brown stool, looked at Sandra. “Alright, he’s out of his means.”

She giggled. “Okay! Well, since these are Sea Anemones, can someone tell me what the most common type of Cnidarian is?”

Dean didn’t even flinch to the side as Castiel shot up his hand, instead focusing on pronouncing ‘Sea Anemone.’

“Medusozoa.” Castiel answered, smiling.

“Uh, yes,” Sandra said. “Jellyfish. Correct. Because uh, that’s the subphylum name. Yes.” She looked awkwardly up at Dean, seeming to think that he would help her communicate with the obviously inhuman thing in the trench coat. He was too busy glaring at the floppy things in the water tanks.

Sam leaned over to Dean and whispered in his ear. “I can’t believe that you can recite latin exorcisms off the top of your head and you can’t even say Sea Anemone.”

“You know what Sam? Go screw yourself.”

The youngest brother laughed.

“So, everyone,” Sandra began. “These animals are very special. They eat by trapping animals in their stinging tentacles and drawing them into their mouth. Their tentacles are just enough to make our fingers tingle and to make it hard to pull away.”

Dean looked up.

“So, we’re going to touch them! However, we’re only going to use our pinky fingers. Also, make sure you pull away gently so you don’t hurt them.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open a bit. He slowly reached into the water, which he decided was really cold, and touched a pink sea Anemone with a gentle small finger. As he pulled away, the tentacles followed his finger and continued to stick. Castiel smiled.

Dean touched a blue one. He pulled his finger away slowly and looked at his finger as it tingled. “What the fuck?”

Sam had enough after two touches, but Castiel and Dean were both easily amused by the Sea Anemones and continued touching.

“I want one of these, Dean!” Castiel said.

“I don’t. They’re creepy. They’re murderers, Cas. I’m telling you.”

“So? You’d kill a fly, and I don’t call you a murderer.”

“Shut up with your stupid angel philosophy.”

“It’s just regular philosophy, Dean.”

“You guys,” Sam interjected, as Sandra directed the group on to the next table. “Hurry up.” As Sam began leaning against the table he stared up at the white ceiling thoughtfully. “And Cas,” he interjected, “Dean’s killed a lot more than flies.”

“I’m pretty sure I can add my brother to the list.” Dean grumbled, pulling one of the stools out and loudly popping his butt on it, much to the dismay of Dennis.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but didn’t get to tell the boys to stop fighting because Sandra began to explain some enticing things about snails.

Dean found the snails rather boring. Sam didn’t, and he stared into the boxes and smiled when Sandra pointed to their many parts. Sam wasn’t at all surprised that Dean was too busy playing flappy bird again, but he was a tad concerned at the face of Castiel, which was all too calm. Perhaps he touched one too many Sea Anemones and the poison had gotten to him. That seemed unlikely though, because a liquor store couldn’t do that.

It was only when Castiel began to scoot nonchalantly away from Dean that Sam became really suspicious. Sandra quiets down, and even Dean looks up.

“…Where’s Gary?” She asked, pouting.

Dean snorted. “You named a snail Gary? Lemme guess, your dog is big and red and called Clifford.”

Sandra had gotten used to ignoring him, so she turned around so quickly that her bright hair almost wacked Sam in the face. Or the neck, considering he was about seven feet taller than she was. “Robert!” A man across the room looked up from a little boy who was giggling fanatically. “I can’t find Gary!”

Robert laughed. “What do you mean you can’t find Gary? He’s a dang snail, so he can’t have gone far.”

Sam whips his head around to Castiel, who was hiding his hands and looking at the ceiling. Sam does a right royal bitchface and turns to look at Dean.

“Dean.” Sam whispers.

“What,” Dean looks up, gauging Sam’s expression. “Woah, did the apocalypse come back or something?”

At this point Robert comes over to the table, muttering some things to Sandra and laughing at the teenage girls’ confused expressions. 

“I think Cas has the snail.” Sam whispers, slowly.

Dean chokes on himself (again) and turns to look at Castiel, whose hands are cupped between his thighs. Dean slides his chair over, and Castiel looks up with a face like a puppy. “Oh, hello there Dean.”

Dean holds out his hand, trying too hard to be inconspicuous, and Sam sighs. Luckily they look like a couple, and couples (particularly gay ones) make people uncomfortable. They don’t get looked at.

“Cas,” Dean starts, giving his angel a skeptical face. “Give me the snail right now.”

“Dean,” Castiel inhales, fifty shades of offended. “Why would I have a snail? Snails are very nice creatures but—”

“Don’t make me take him, Cas.”

“But Dean—”

“Give me Gary.”

Castiel sighs, and pops Gary right back into the water with his grace, hanging his head. Robert and Sandra, both of whom are beginning to lose their shit, have no idea what just happened. Neither does Dean.

“Cas,” He starts.

“He’s there,” the angel sighs. “In the third box.” 

Dean frowned and leaned down towards the box, when he spotted a snail with a pink shell. Well, there was no way that was anyone but Gary. “Hey look,” Dean said, “I found Gary.”

“Oh my gosh!” Sandra cried. “I can’t believe we didn’t see him him!” She put her hands into the water and pulled Gary out, much to his confusion. Dean turned to glare at Castiel, who was looking up with a slightly ashamed and beaten expression. He looked like a puppy, and Dean thought it was cute. Dean didn’t have opportune control over the insult section of his brain at moments like those, so he held up one finger and raised his eyebrows.

After a few seconds of the grown hunter standing in front of him with raised eyebrows and a nagging finger, Castiel began to grow weary of Dean’s mental state. Luckily, Sam was not. Sam just sighed against a sculpture of an octopus, rolled himself onto his heels, and sauntered over to Dean and Castiel.

“What Dean is _trying_ to say is,” Sam began, which shot Dean out of his statue-like state, “basically don’t try to steal snails. That’s a very bad idea because…” Sam waved his large hands around I emphasis, puffing up his cheeks and making noises. “Because _reasons_ , Cas! Reasons.”

“Yeah, man.” Dean said, eyeing Sandra and the others to make sure they were out of earshot. “Please. I have a criminal record the size of Canada and I don’t want ‘stole a snail from Sealand’ on it.”

Castiel huffed. “Fine. But Gary didn’t seem very _happy_.”

Dean sighed and Sam heard the buzzer to switch stations, so he quickly bounded away thinking things basically along the lines of ‘why do I have to do this with my life.’

Dean pulled Castiel over to the next station, where Sandra stood waiting at the end with a big grin on her face. “Welcome to _my_ favourite station, Echinodermata! Echinoderms include sea stars, sea urchins, sea cucumbers and many more!”

“Like seaweed?” Dean snickered under his breath. “And sea horses? And sea lions? And sea monkeys? And sea—”

“Dean, please pay attention.” Castiel said, and Dean shoved him into Dennis, who mumbled some not very nice words.

“Today I have a very special privilege for you. I’m going to let you all hold a sea urchin!”

Dean promptly looked over at Castiel, who straightened himself out at that. Dean himself was sure that sea urchins couldn’t be very awesome to hold because they were like… porcupines. No-one wants to hold a porcupine.

“A sea urchin…?” Castiel said to himself, eyes big but brows furrowed. “Dean,” he started once again. “I promise I won’t steal one. Please let me hold a sea urchin.” Dean looked over at Castiel’s face and cupped hands, as though he was praying.

“It’s kinda funny how the immortal, celestial being is asking the useless human permission to hold a freakin’ sea animal.” Dean said, smiling a lopsided grin and kicking the floor.

Castiel inflated, ready to tell Dean that we wan’t useless, when Sandra cleared her throat directly in front of him. Sam looked over and giggled at Castiel’s face, before hiding it with a cough.

Castiel’s eyes grew to be the size of moons as he focused in on the small, purple ball Sandra was holding out to him. “Alright, hold out your hands. Slowly,” she added on, quickly.

Castiel moved the ribbon of his balloon to his forearm and pushed up the sleeves of his trench coat. He cupped his hands together and kept his eyes firmly fixed on the sea urchin as Sandra placed it on his left palm.

Castiel vibrated.

“Would you like one?” Sandra asked Dean.

“Nah,” he answered, instead making weird faces at Castiel who’s hand was so close to his eyes that it was miracle he could actually see anything. Dean envisioned the animal shooting its spikes out like a porcupine into Castiel’s face. Dean grimaced.

“I’ll try it!” Sam piped up, and Sandra handed him another urchin with a blacker colour than Castiel’s.

“Dean,” Castiel said, rocking up and down slightly. “I can feel him moving! It’s tingly.”

He seemed to have lost his usual intelligent demeanor for being just plain amazed. That meant good things for Dean in that he didn’t have to put up with Castiel’s constant rambling, but it was bad because now Dean had to put up with Castiel’s starry eyes and happy smile. It was not his favourite pastime when Sam was near, because Dean could always feel the skeptical face whenever he blatantly insisted that Castiel isn’t adorable. Dean scratched the back of is head and turned around, relieved that Sam was too busy comparing sea urchins with Sandra. He turned back to Castiel.

“How do you know it’s a guy?” Dean asked, moving over to stare at the thing next to Castiel, bumping into his arm and flailing his hand at Castiel’s back before deciding to stick it in his pocket.

“Because I’m a heavenly being that can feel the sex of its gametes in my celestial wavelength.”

“Fantastic,” Dean grumped, “I suppose you can also tell when it’ll get its first motorcycle, too, huh?”

Castiel jumped. “Dean! He moved again!”

Dean tried not to smile, but he did. “Who cares?” he said, angrily, reclaiming his masculinity and totally internally denying that Castiel could be cute.

“Dean, you’re a heartless man.” Castiel said, still not taking his eyes off of the sea urchin.

Dean frowned. “Well excuse me because a sea porcupine doesn’t interest me.”

Castiel ignored him, and Dean frowned harder.

“Yeah, well you’re a dumb baby.”

Castiel leaned down farther and started making cute faces at the sea urchin, as if it was a cat. Dean grumped even harder.

“Cas, that’s a sea urchin, not a puppy, it can’t hear your dumb coochie-cooing. You look like a baby.” Dean looked at the ceiling fan while he was talking, as if he didn’t care that he was being ignored. He was pretty good at that, he thought.

Sam, of course, thought he was an idiot.

Castiel sighed. “Dean, if you are going to spend your time insulting me instead of admiring this animal, you can go back to impala and sit while Sam and I enjoy our sea urchins.” Castiel looked straight over at Dean then, with ice in his eyes. “ _I’m_ not the one acting like a baby.”

Dean kind of felt like one of those anime dudes that had just been shot down by a love interest that had had enough of him, where they go and run away crying or shivering in a corner. Like Tamaki and his mushrooms, or Inuyasha after Kagome calls him out on his shit.

Dean crossed his arms and walked over to Sam, pouting.

“Oh, hey Dean.” Sam said, eyebrows raised in eternal sass. “Let me guess, Cas was being a big meanie poo.”

“Sam,” Dean said, giving him a look, which was not seen because Sam was focused on the urchin. “Shut up.” It was all Dean could think of. Okay, _maybe_ he was being a bit of a baby. Maybe.

“He’s so cute,” Castiel said, giggling at his sea urchin. Dean turned around to look and he got the sudden urge to cry. Sam just rolled his eyes, before Sandra came up.

“Hey, y’all! How are things going?” She asked, smiling bag with her hands on her hips.

“They’re great,” Sam said, morphing into his regular friendly self. “I was wondering if we could hold one of the sea cucumbers?”

“We—” Sandra started, but Castiel shuffled over while still holding his sea urchin. 

“Actually Sam,” he said, “Sea Cucumbers are very soft and fragile. As well, chances are that when the animals feels you, you will be seen as a threat, and it will spill its guts.”

“It spills it’s guts?!” Dean asked, eyes widening.

Sam frowned and nodded. Sandra smiled. “Yes, your friend’s right. Sea Cucumbers are very—”

“Oh my god,” Dean said. “It’s not just a Sea Dildo like I thought. It is a straight up Sea Penis.”

Sam twitched. “Dean!”

“Actually,” Castiel said, glares shooting out from over the sea urchin, and in a split second Sam shot an extremely apologetic look at Sandra. “The sea cucumber is still soft when it spills it’s guts, Dean.”

Sam coughed. “Castiel, oh my God.”

Sandra wrung her hands together, looking at Sam and back at her coworkers.

“I’m sorry,” Sam sighed.

“Dude!” Dean said. “I thought you didn’t know how sex worked,”

“Dean!” Sam warned. Sandra smiled awkwardly.

“I am an angel, stupid.” Castiel argued. “I know how everything works.”

“Not societal norms, apparently,” Sam said, grabbing Cas’ hands with his free hand and directing them towards Sandra. “We’ll get out of here now.”

“W-well, the program is almost over so,” Sandra said, but still removed the sea urchin’s from his and Cas’ palms.

“All the more reason to go, miss. Thank you for your time.”

“Sam, I don’t want to leave yet.” Castiel said, while looking at Dean. “This is all your fault,” he said to him.

“You’re an angel, _stupid_ ,” Dean mocked, while Sam dragged him around the tables. “You wanna stay then you should make him stay.”

“You’re his big brother,” Castiel said. Sam heaved a sigh.

“You guys, quit it!” Sam pulled Dean and Castiel side by side in the grey hallway, Korean drama style. “I’m not putting up with this shit. You guys are both _five years old_.”

“Sorry,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes 360 degrees until they came back down to glare at Dean.

“I’m not,” Dean snorted, and Sam whacked him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Sorry for the wait. And excuse the incredibly long chapter. I think I only have two more to go sooooo…  
> The end of the school year has been completely stressful and my mental health has been failing, but I've gotten this chapter up and running!  
> The next one should come quicker ^^;  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like the rush is making my writing style… stressed. Next chapter I'll try to be more descriptive.  
> I love you all!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a trip to the Vancouver Aquarium with my school. The idea is shared with AO3 user Valeada, who is a close friend and a fantastic writer.
> 
> This story makes me incredibly happy, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
